


A first time for everything

by BTS_mad



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_mad/pseuds/BTS_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chaptered story of all the firsts in the Malec relationship! What are they both feeling and how does this effect there relationship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER published fic so pleaseeeeeee be nice (≧▽≦) also my spelling is terrible so sorry about that!

For years I have been waiting to come out to both my parents and myself. But still I feel ashamed for some reason that I’m yet to find out. However, thanks to my sister she finally made me realise that I was in love with a wonderous man and that if I didn’t tell him how I felt, I would forever regret it.

“Alec you must tell him how you feel! It is obvious that you like him, why can’t you just see that!”

“Because what if I don’t Iz? What happens if I don’t actrully love him and I’m just lying to myself to make me feel better about the whole Jace thing?”

“Alec, you’ve spent the last week hiding away in your room thinking about Magnus and how much you would love to be with him. To me that is not a Lie. You are obviously into him and his warlock looks, so stop lying to me and just admit it!”

Wow, as always Isabelle is right. But yet I hate to admit that she. “

But what is I do admit it and I go and tell him and he feels totally different. I’ll look completely stupid and I’ll feel humiliated and no shadowhunter should feel over powered.”

“So what Alec! Every once and a while you’re going to be in situations like that until you find the right person! You can’t just hide from it because you will end up missing the right person! You have to take a chance and just go for it.”

“You know Iz, maybe you are right. No, not maybe, you are right. I must go and tell him!”

“Really! When will you go?”

“Now! I'll go to his flat, he should be there. Wow Iz I'm actrully going to do it, I'm going take a chance! It's what you're always telling me to do. Thank you.”

I gave a quick peck on her cheek before running out the door. I ran down the dark corridor that was only slightly lit by small candle hunting here and there from the walls. I went straight to the old creeky elevator and pressed the call button and waited buzzing up and down. When it arrived I stepped straight in and took one last look down the dark place I had just came from. Than the doors shut, blocking my view, sending me into an even darker pit of black.

..................

As he ran down the streets of Brooklyn, he wished he had brought a coat and maybe even changed his old frayed jumper to something a bit more eye catching. perhaps even put a comp through his hair instead of it looking more like a black birds nest on top of his head. He stopped his thoughts then as he was starting to sound like both Isabelle and Jace put together. Finally he turned the corner onto Magnus's road. Now that the sun had completely gone down, he was glad he had recently applied a new sight rune. It was only ever times like this or when he was under attack that he thanked the things that covered his body leaving hundreds of white scars over every bit of skin on his body.

He climbed the few steps to the main door and eyed the call buttons for all of the appartments inside the building. Each one was labbled with the last name of each owner; Smith, Thomson, Ashcroft, Coe and finally Bane. As he reached out to press it his hand shook vigirously, but not just because he was scared but also he was full of exciment, that if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t feel it enough as he probably should. But now he was actrully taking a leap in the first time in.... Well, forever.

As soon as he pushed the button a bang and a creek of a door came from the distance of the inside building. He combed a hand through his messex hair and awkwardly (as usaul) and waited for the Warlock to appear. And he soon did, dressed in odly normal clothes instead of the bright colours he usaully wore; a pair of exstreamily skinny black jeans, a rainbow T-shirt with big writing Saying “Magic is Life!” and a pair of laced black ancle boots. Although he had a change in clothes, he still had spicked blue glittery hair and golden eye liner on the eyelids of his beautiful cat eyes. But there was still something about him that was completely different. Maybe the fact that he looked more awake, happier even. But it didn’t really matter what he looked like, he was still Magnus. They both stood in silence watching each other. Every blink, every twitch. Both had thoughts rushing in and out of there head, all of which were about the other ones presence.

“Alexander Lightwood! What brings you to my wonderous kingdom?” Leaning against the door frame watching the other person intently.

“I thought you might have wanted some company. From a friend.” Alec stutured.

“A friend?” He echoed.

"Yes, well, I thought we were friends. Although I suppose we've never actrully said it. Sorry if I was wrong! I'll go... I'm sorry!”

He turnt to leave, the feel of tears burning his eyes. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and turnt his whole body so that they were facing each other completely. They caught each Others eyes and stayed transfixed for what felt like hours.

“Your eyes are perfect” Magnus smirked “come on

For years I have been waiting to come out to both my parents and myself. But still I feel ashamed for some reason that I’m yet to find out. However, thanks to my sister she finally made me realise that I was in love with a wonderous man and that if I didn’t tell him how I felt, I would forever regret it.   
“Alec you must tell him how you feel! It is obvious that you like him, why can’t you just see that!”   
“Because what if I don’t Iz? What happens if I don’t actrully love him and I’m just lying to myself to make me feel better about the whole Jace thing?”  
“Alec, you’ve spent the last week hiding away in your room thinking about Magnus and how much you would love to be with him. To me that is not a Lie. You are obviously into him and his warlock looks, so stop lying to me and just admit it!”   
Wow, as always Isabelle is right. But yet I hate to admit that she.  
“But what is I do admit it and I go and tell him and he feels totally different. I’ll look completely stupid and I’ll feel humiliated and no shadowhunter should feel over powered.”  
“So what Alec! Every once and a while you’re going to be in situations like that until you find the right person! You can’t just hide from it because you will end up missing the right person! You have to take a chance and just go for it.”  
“You know Iz, maybe you are right. No, not maybe, you are right. I must go and tell him!”  
“Really! When will you go?”  
“Now! I'll go to his flat, he should be there. Wow Iz I'm actrully going to do it, I'm going take a chance! It's what you're always telling me to do. Thank you.” I gave a quick peck on her cheek before running out the door.   
I ran down the dark corridor that was only slightly lit by small candle hunting here and there from the walls. I went straight to the old creeky elevator and pressed the call button and waited buzzing up and down. When it arrived I stepped straight in and took one last look down the dark place I had just came from. Than the doors shut, blocking my view, sending me into an even darker pit of black.  
..................  
As he ran down the streets of Brooklyn, he wished he had brought a coat and maybe even changed his old frayed jumper to something a bit more eye catching. perhaps even put a comp through his hair instead of it looking more like a black birds nest on top of his head. He stopped his thoughts then as he was starting to sound like both Isabelle and Jace put together.  
Finally he turned the corner onto Magnus's road. Now that the sun had completely gone down, he was glad he had recently applied a new sight rune. It was only ever times like this or when he was under attack that he thanked the things that covered his body leaving hundreds of white scars over every bit of skin on his body.  
He claimed the few steps to the main door and eyed the call buttons for all of the appartments inside the building. Each one was labbled with the last name of each owner; Smith, Thomson, Ashcroft, Coe and finally Bane. As he reached out to press it his hand shook vigirously, but not just because he was scared but also he was full of exciment, that if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t feel it enough as he probably should. But now he was actrully taking a leap in the first time in.... Well, forever.  
As soon as he pushed the button a bang and a creek of a door came from the distance of the inside building. He combed a hand through his messex hair and awkwardly (as usaul) and waited for the Warlock to appear. And he soon did, dressed in odly normal clothes instead of the bright colours he usaully wore; a pair of exstreamily skinny black jeans, a rainbow T-shirt with big writing Saying “Magic is Life!” and a pair of laced black ancle boots. Although he had a change in clothes, he still had spicked blue glittery hair and golden eye liner on the eyelids of his beautiful cat eyes. But there was still something about him that was completely different. Maybe the fact that he looked more awake, happier even. But it didn’t really matter what he looked like, he was still Magnus.  
They both stood in silence watching each ?other. Every blink, every twitch. Both had thoughts rushing in and out of there head, all of which were about the other ones presence.   
“Alexander Lightwood! What brings you to my wonderous kingdom?” Leaning against the door frame watching the other person intently.   
“I thought you might have wanted some company. From a friend.” Alec stutured.  
“A friend?” He echoed.  
“Yes, well, I thought we were friends. Although I suppose we've never actrully said it. Sorry if I was wrong! I'll go... I'm sorry!” He turnt to leave, the feel of tears burning his eyes.  
Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and turnt his whole body so that they were facing each other completely. They caught each Others eyes and stayed transfixed for what felt like hours.  
“Your eyes are perfect” Magnus smirked “come on.”   
They climbed the stairs together, still hand in hand. The door of Magnus’s loft was already open revealing many of the bright colours inside; Orange sofas, green tables, pink rugs, red walls. On one of the sofas a cat, chairman Meow, laid on his side completely stretched out.  
“Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable!” He had released Alecs hand and was sitting on one of the two sofas.  
Alec sat, awkwardly and tried not to make too much eye contact. But still Tried to catch glimpses of the other person when he wasn’t looking.  
“So, what is the real reason why you came here?”  
“I told you why. I came here to keep...” Alec started.  
“Alec I may look the same age as you, and I’ll admit I feel it, but I’m not. I have met many people over my many years of life and will continue too for many years yet to come. Most of these people have conjured up some cover story to protect themselves from something they’re trying to hide because there afraid of what will follow! I know that's exactly what you are trying to do right now.” A smile was spread across the warlocks face revealing cat like teeth “Also you play with your hands when you're nervous.”  
“I do not!” His cheeks flushed red as he stood, trying to stand his ground.  
“Yes you do! You twitch and twirl them together. It’s cute.” Magnus chuckled.  
“I’m leaving!” Alec declared, moving himself towards the door he had come through.  
“Alec I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you, I was trying to make laugh because you seem on edge.”  
“I’m fine! It doesn't matter, I'm still leaving!”   
Magnus reached out to Alec and grabbed his arm pulling the muscular boy towards him, so close that they could feel each others warm breath on there lips.  
“Magnus.. What are you...” Alec started, but Magnus cut him off by leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.  
“Are you still leaving?” Magnus said smiling against Alec's lips.  
“Never!” Alec replied.  
This time Alec joined in the kiss, sending shivers of delight trough Magnus. The kiss grew harder and harder until Magnus broke away. He walked away but pulled Alec with him. They moved towards a door up the hall. Inside was a normal looking bedroom but with specs of blue magic here and there to prove that it was indeed Magnus’s bedroom. The warlock pulled the shadowhunter toward the bed. He sat on the bed and pulled him on top. They began kissing again. The kiss was Pationate and filled with want for the other person. Magnus pulled away to breath and Alec took the opertunity to place kisses on the his cat eyed friends neck. He didn't protest so he began trailing the kisses down. First neck, then chest, stomach and then finally down to the hem of the black jeans. Magnus's eyes glowed but Alec pulled away.  
“Not tonight.”   
They began lip to lip kissing again for what felt like hours. But eventually they both grew tired and retired to just laying tangled in each others arms and legs.   
“Alec?” Magnus whispered  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you!”  
“For what?” Alec looked up at him to see him stating up at the ceiling.  
“For finally admitting your bad ass and damn sexy!” He said chuckling.  
“Shut up magnus!”   
But Magnus’s breathing had grown to a steady rhythm for he had falling into a dream in the arms of the one he had longed for but Alec lay awake smiling to himself for he had got his wish and it had gone better then he had expected.

 

” They climbed the stairs together, still hand in hand. The door of Magnus’s loft was already open revealing many of the bright colours inside; Orange sofas, green tables, pink rugs, red walls. On one of the sofas a cat, chairman Meow, laid on his side completely stretched out.

“Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable!” He had released Alecs hand and was sitting on one of the two sofas. Alec sat, awkwardly and tried not to make too much eye contact. But still Tried to catch glimpses of the other person when he wasn’t looking.

“So, what is the real reason why you came here?”

“I told you why. I came here to keep...” Alec started.

“Alec I may look the same age as you, and I’ll admit I feel it, but I’m not. I have met many people over my many years of life and will continue too for many years yet to come. Most of these people have conjured up some cover story to protect themselves from something they’re trying to hide because there afraid of what will follow! I know that's exactly what you are trying to do right now.” A smile was spread across the warlocks face revealing cat like teeth “Also you play with your hands when you're nervous.”

“I do not!” His cheeks flushed red as he stood, trying to stand his ground.

“Yes you do! You twitch and twirl them together. It’s cute.” Magnus chuckled.

“I’m leaving!” Alec declared, moving himself towards the door he had come through.

“Alec I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you, I was trying to make laugh because you seem on edge.”

“I’m fine! It doesn't matter, I'm still leaving!” Magnus reached out to Alec and grabbed his arm pulling the muscular boy towards him, so close that they could feel each others warm breath on there lips.

“Magnus.. What are you...” Alec started, but Magnus cut him off by leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.

“Are you still leaving?” Magnus said smiling against Alec's lips.

“Never!” Alec replied.

This time Alec joined in the kiss, sending shivers of delight trough Magnus. The kiss grew harder and harder until Magnus broke away. He walked away but pulled Alec with him. They moved towards a door up the hall. Inside was a normal looking bedroom but with specs of blue magic here and there to prove that it was indeed Magnus’s bedroom. The warlock pulled the shadowhunter toward the bed. He sat on the bed and pulled him on top. They began kissing again. The kiss was Pationate and filled with want for the other person. Magnus pulled away to breath and Alec took the opertunity to place kisses on the his cat eyed friends neck. He didn't protest so he began trailing the kisses down. First neck, then chest, stomach and then finally down to the hem of the black jeans. Magnus's eyes glowed but Alec pulled away.

“Not tonight.” He gasped. They began lip to lip kissing again for what felt like hours. But eventually they both grew tired and retired to just laying tangled in each others arms and legs.

“Alec?” Magnus whispered

“Yes?”

“Thank you!”

“For what?” Alec looked up at him to see him stating up at the ceiling.

“For finally admitting your bad ass and damn sexy!” He said chuckling.

“Shut up magnus!” But Magnus’s breathing had grown to a steady rhythm for he had falling into a dream in the arms of the one he had longed for but Alec lay awake smiling to himself for he had got his wish and it had gone better then he had expected.


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, why are you sooooo cheeky? Alec, why so serious? Will it end in anger or tears......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I really am sorry about spelling, I try!!!! Either way, enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!

I received a text earlier that day from Magnus saying I should meet him at 7pm under the lamp of hope in the park. It was a strange text and most people would have no idea what on earth he was talking about, but he had talked about this place once or twice so it was easy for Alec to know.  
.........  
Sweet Alexander,  
Please meet me at a place of hope this evening when the clock chimes 7pm.  
Love   
Your dear Magnus  
P.S. dress smart!  
.........  
A note that Magnus had clearly had fun writing because he knew how long it would take me to finally realise where the place of hope is. But what does he mean by dress smart? Does it mean to wear clothes without holes or wear and nicely pressed suit? Even though I wanted to keep my newly formed relationship a secret, I knew I could never keep it a secret from Izzy. So, by the time of 6:30, I was dressed in a white shirt, black skinny jean and black shined shoes. However, even though I was smartly dressed, my hair still showed it’s messy out of bed look due to Izzy describing it as “sexy nerd” and that I should keep it. As much as I wanted to argue, I was far too excited to finally see Magnus.   
.................  
Alec finally left the institute 5 minutes before having to meet his darling Magnus in the park which was 10 minutes away from his current location. He started off at a fast pace but when he rounded the dark corner he bumped into a handsome man around his own age. He looked like any other teenage boy, if it wasn’t for the blood dripping down his face and his startling pale skin. He smiled at Alec, revealing needle like teeth covered in an innocent’s human’s blood. Vampire! Alec reached for his waist but then realised he wasn’t carrying a weapon due to him being on his date.

“Lightwood…” The pale creature hissed.

“How?...”   
“Those pretty blue eyes of yours. I remember your Grandfather when he was your age. Very similar, not just your eyes but he was a fabulous kisser much like you.” The strangled laughed.

“What the....” Alec showed great disapproval at this statement.

“Sweet Alexander.” The vampire moved towards him and as he did his hands seemed to spark an odd colour.

“Magnus?” 

Suddenly the vampire began to vanish, leaving behind a laughing Magnus whose hair shone blue. He wore a similar outfit to Alec but apart from his shirt being white, it was a bright pink with a blue waist coat. The shirt, much like Alec’s clung nicely to his chest and biceps. Alec couldn’t help but blush.

“How did you know it was me?” He tilted his head towards the shadowhunter.

“You are the only one who calls me Alexander and your hands were shining blue.” Alec answered.

“Why would no one else call you that? It’s cute. Suits you perfectly.” He moved forward taking hold of Alec’s pale hands which were covered in black runes. 

“I could call you Malatonic!” Alec laughed cuddling into the taller man.

“May I ask why?”

“Your favoured drink is Tonic. It suits perfectly.” 

“That’s true but does that make you Alechocolate because your favourite drink is hot chocolate?” He curled Alec’s hair around his fingers as he spoke.

“Yes I guess, but I think I prefer Alexander.” They stood cuddled together for a while until Magnus finally broke the silence.

“You’re shivering.”

“I didn’t expect the night to be as cold as it is.” Alec admitted.

“I can sort that.” with a snap of his fingers both of them wore black stylish coats and scarves that matched the colour of their eyes; Alec’s blue and Magnus’ yellow.

“For once, I will agree to wear your clothes.” Alec said appreciating the clothes he now wore.

“Who said they were mine?” He laughed and kissed Alec’s forehead before retaking his hand and began walking down the road Alec had been planning to go down to meet Magnus. 

It didn’t take Alec long to realise that they were in fact going to the same spot they were intending to meet. When they made it there Alec saw straight away a small table like the ones you would find in French cafes. Atop it, a small candle hovered, not quite in the air but also not on the table. Magnus realised Alec’s hand and moved to pull the chair out for him. Alec sat, awkwardly and played with the Lightwood ring on his finger. Magnus sat on the chair opposite and began making food magically a pear out of the dark sky.

They ate together and laughed whilst they talked about memories they both had. Magnus spoke about his time being drunk and flirting with a plate and Alec told about the time he and Izzy had tricked there small Brother Max into thinking Jace was a demon so he should try and lock him up. it ended in Jace having a chipped tooth and being locked in the training room for a day before Hodge had finally found him.

“You know earlier you said about my grandfather being a good kisser” Alec continued “Did you actually date him or are you joking?”

“Oh poor Alexander! Yes I knew your grandfather but no I did not date him even though he was an incredibly sexy man.” Magnus chuckled.

“Magnus....” Alec said, startled.

“I’m only joking my sweet.” Magnus smiled but his voice sounded unsure at this point.

After more talking and finishing off the last of their food, they set out to walk a gently lit path hidden from all outsiders. Both the human and the shadow world. They walked hand in hand as they stepped in rhythm huddled together to keep in the warm. Every now and then they would stop to to place a kiss on a cheek or the lips of their lover. 

To both of the boy’s sadness the night came to an end and Magnus walked Alec to the steps of the large institute, where they stopped to look at each other in a deep, meaningful way.

“Thank you for tonight. It is by far my favourite date.” Alec whispered into the listening ear.

“Alec this is your first date.” 

“Will it be my last?” The Shadowhunter teased.

“Never!” And before they departed they pressed there cold lips together, creating a spark that almost seemed to heat them enough to make them forget that it was almost midnight and they were stood in the cold New York air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please comment on what you would like to see in the coming up chapters! Until then, just enjoy life!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay chapter 1 done!!!! I'll post chapter 2 straight away but please comment on what hou would like to see (>ω


End file.
